


第一次交手

by WingK



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 「你就是個傲慢的、狂妄的、自以為是的FBI。」他啜了一口紅酒，像是品嘗一般抿了一下雙唇，又用舌頭滑過嘴角。





	第一次交手

這是個位於地下室的隱密房間，僅有的一盞吊燈透出昏黃的光線，一張方桌擺在房間正中央，那名惡名昭彰的毒梟就坐在面對門口的位置，亮度不足的燈光投在他的臉上，顯得嘴角勾起的弧度更為詭譎。

先出現在樓梯口的是一個表情猙獰的金髮男子，因著手臂被反折在背後而彎曲著腰，被後方押著他的彪形大漢給推進房內。  
彎著腰的男子勉強抬起頭，瞪著那名毒梟。「沒有我的幫助你是逃不了的，Lorca。」

身後壓制他的大漢對折在身後的手臂一個施力，男子吃痛的抽氣。

Hector Lorca用鼻子哼笑了一聲，單手晃著裝有紅酒的杯子。「你就是個傲慢的、狂妄的、自以為是的FBI。」他啜了一口紅酒，像是品嘗一般抿了一下雙唇，又用舌頭滑過嘴角，「要不是紅魔推薦你，你根本連見到我都不可能。」  
「不是推薦，紅魔是拜託我。」男子咬牙切齒，「還有，我已經在法庭上見過你了。」  
他扭動身子，試圖掙脫身後大漢的壓制，但只換得又一次反折關節的疼痛。冷汗從他沙金色的髮鬢滑下，流進白色的襯衫領口裡。

Lorca冷冷的看著這一幕，又飲了口紅酒。  
「噢，那你應該很清楚，你們是沒辦法將我定罪的。」  
他將玻璃杯放下，站起身，緩步移到FBI探員面前蹲了下來。挑釁的褐色眼睛對上憤怒的灰藍色眼睛，「或者，你沒打算抓我？和紅魔合作的Donald Ressler探員？」

被限制動作的男人深吸了一口氣。  
接著，向後踏了半步，搭配一個貓身，在Lorca都還來不及眨眼的瞬間，他那大塊頭的部下就被一個漂亮的過肩摔給狠狠的摔到了他面前。

Ressler站挺身，將一個牛皮紙袋甩在桌上。一本護照和一張機票滑了出來。  
「這是你老實交代Keen探員的下落換得的。」他喘著氣，拉了拉西裝外套的衣領，警覺的瞄向其他站在房間角落的販毒集團成員們；最後，帶著怒氣的視線又回到這房間內的老大身上，「但你沒換到無罪。你永遠也換不到。」

Lorca看也沒看那個牛皮紙袋，他只顧著盯著眼前突然重獲自由的FBI探員。這個意外讓他猝不勝防，Lorca希望自己臉上沒露出目瞪口呆的神情，那實在太蠢了。

Ressler倒退兩步，瞪著佇立在原地不動的毒梟，堅定的眼神穿入那雙動搖的眼。  
「我會逮捕紅魔，還有你。」  
他俐落的閃躲了房內另一名大漢擒抱過來的手臂，轉身跑上了樓梯。

Lorca噓聲制止了要追過去的手下，伸腳踹向被摔在地上的傢伙，幾句西班牙話從毒梟咬緊的牙關中間擠出。  
他的目光一直停留在那名FBI探員消失的樓梯口。


End file.
